Graduation Day
by jaded image
Summary: [Oneshot] A short ficlet from two outsider's POV. Implied ExT. R&R please :


_Graduation Day_

**By: Jaded Image**

**AN: So, I've been really busy lately, and I'm sorry to say that I've neglected my fanfiction writing. But, seeing as it's Spring Break, I'll have a little more time :) This little ficlet here isn't anything special. My own graduation day is drawing near (although it's from high school, not university) so it's been on my mind. Not much romance since it's from two outsider's POV. **

**Disclaimer: CCS is not mine. Dear Shannon Doherty and Libby Donohue, however, are solely from my exhausted mind. **

* * *

"Can you imagine? Four years, and it's finally over."

"Yes, it's time we were released into the real world."

"Oh, don't be daft, Libby. You know my father wants me to take over his restaurant chain. Some real world that will be."

"I don't understand why you're complaining. At least you have some idea of where your future is heading. All I've got is my Bachelor Degree in Art."

"But art is something that you're interested in. You could…I don't know…travel the world and study all the famous paintings or something."

"Are you saying you're not interested in food?"

"No…I'm just saying that what I want is an adventure. I want to travel. To meet new people, see new sights. To have one of those paperback romances with some sexy foreigner."

"…Well. I never knew you were such a romantic."

"Speaking of romances, I see a certain Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa, and he's looking spectacular today."

"Mm, agreed. You know, I'm surprised he didn't graduate as our valedictorian."

"He would've. They asked him—"

"…"

"—but he turned them down."

"How do you know?'

"…I was in the main office."

"Oh, Shannon…don't tell me…"

"Well, they were speaking _awfully_ loud. It's really not my fault if I happen to overhear something." Sniff.

"Oh dear."

"Did you know, he smiled at me before he left."

"Left where?"

"The office, of course."

"After you were eavesdropping."

"Enough with that tone. The point is, Eriol's got one of the nicest smiles."

Snort.

"Has he ever smiled at _you_ before?"

"No."

"So you wouldn't know anything about it, would you?"

"Enough. Get ready."

"_Aaron Jefferson Dockley...Shannon Marie Doherty...Libby Anne Donohue."_

"Oh, bollocks. I nearly killed myself on those stairs."

"Did you see? He smiled at me again!"

"Hm? Hiiragizawa? I think he's smiling at everyone."

"No, no! It was a different type of smile. You missed it."

"Apparently. How did you manage to walk in those heels _and_ watch for Eriol's smile?"

"Why must you be so daft?"

"You keep saying that, but I seriously don't think I am."

"Ugh…just watch him. When he looks over here, you'll see what I mean."

"As if he has any reason to glance this way."

"Are you watching?"

"My eyes are drying as we speak."

…

"_Nathan Handoulde…Rebecca Maureen Hemsley…Eriol Hiiragizawa…" _

"Ahh!"

"Pipe down, Shannon. You've scared all the morning doves away."

"Oh…look at him, Libby."

"I'm looking. He's quite a fine male specimen."

Sigh. "Look at his smile."

"Hm, yes. Curved, moderately happy, average. Nothing unusual."

"Oh, oh! He's looking at me!"

"Uh…well, I would agree that he's looking in this general direction. Maybe a little above our heads."

"As if. Who else would he be looking at?"

"That pretty Asian girl over there? I like her hair."

"Psh. I doubt he even knows her."

"Cute clothes, too."

"Focus! He's coming this way."

…

"…and he walks right past us."

"I…but…"

"Oh my."

"I don't understand…he _smiled_ at me before. It was an _interested_ smile."

"Oh…dear…"

"For goodness sake! What is the matter with you, Libby? Can't you see I'm in the middle of—"

"Now that's a smile."

"What?"

"That, my dear, is a genuine smile. Do you think they're in love?"

"…"

"There, there. I concede. At least you were right. He does have a lovely smile."

* * *

**Well...now that I've read it over again, it seems a little boring. Not much Eriol/Tomoyo. Just two girls gabbing away, haha. That means this ficlet has a very likely chance of being deleted. I'll just keep it around for a bit...**

**R&R, m'dears!**

**JI**


End file.
